Ice Queen
by Holding Out For A Hero
Summary: Piper Malfoy appears at Hogwarts one morning and turns thing upside down. So why is it that her twin thinks she's running away from something big, something that comes from Angel Grove. Is Piper really running? HP/PR/Xmen/BTVS. Better than summary sounds
1. Arrival

The doors to the Great Hall of Hogwarts burst open. A tall girl in jeans and a dark green shirt stood at the entranceway. She had dark brown hair and ice gray eyes. She began to walk towards the teacher's table. As she passed the Slytherin table, Blaise Zabini who was chewing on a piece of toast almost choked and Draco Malfoy spit out the sip that he had taken from his drink. The girl stood right in front of Dumbledore with a defiant air around her.

"You know for one of the hardest places in the galaxy to break into, I didn't even break a sweat." Said the girl smirking.


	2. Confusion

**A/N: okay so I realize I Mary Sued her a little because se got into Hogwarts so easy but that will all be explained in time so CLAM DOWN. Now please keep in mind Blaise is a girl in this story. This will take place in the 6th ****Also, this was supposed to be part of a Four part series in which Holly Potter come in during 4th year, Piper Malfoy who comes in during 6th, Faith(from BTVS) in 5th and they all fight together in 7th. That being said, they are all going up at different times and going to be VERY AU, so if u get confused just message me and i'll try to explain. So ENJOY!**

"Who are you young lady and how did you manage to enter the castle so easily?"

"Her name is Piper." said Blaise from the table

"Piper Malfoy. She's my twin." Said Draco

"Thanks but I can talk for myself." Said piper

"Ahh so you are the young Miss Malfoy." Said Dumbledore

"Yup that's me and as for how I got in the castle that's something that can be explained later." Said piper

"May I ask Miss Malfoy why you have come here so unexpectedly?" asked Dumbledore

"Just as unexpectedly as I showed up here I got some vacation time if you want to call it that. I decided that I was going to come see my brother for a while if that's okay with you sir." Said piper

"How long do you plan on staying Miss Malfoy?" asked Dumbledore

"Two maybe three weeks. I'm willing to take classes even." She said

"Why of course you can stay. I assume you have been trained in magic, now we must have you sorted. Then we can get you robes and you other needs." Said Dumbledore

He waved his hand and a stool with the sorting hat was sitting in front of the teacher's table. He motioned for Piper to sit on it. She took a seat and was no surprised when the hat began to speak to her.

"_Well I was not aware that there was another Malfoy." said the sorting hat_

"Yes not many people are." Said piper

"_You are nothing like the rest of your family Piper. I see much white magic in you. Ahh and what are these memories I see. Yes you are indeed nothing like the rest of your family. Aside from your two aunts that is." Said the hat_

"You must not have gotten a great glimpse of my brothers head then." Said the girl cheekily

"_No I did not, but I will take your word Green Dragon Warrior. Oh don't fret I won't tell anyone. I know exactly where to put you, GRYFFINDOR" screamed the hat_

The whole hall sat in stunned silence. Had the impossible really just happened. Had a Malfoy really just been put in Gryffindor, what was going on.

"Oh I get it you were expecting me to be in Slytherin." Said Piper

She walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Fred Weasley. The hall stayed silent for a while until the initial shock wore off. No one was really sure what to say to Piper, so no one said much of anything.

Over at the Slytherin table Blaise and Draco talked quietly. Draco was worried about his sister. She wasn't supposed to be here and she had responsibilities in the U.S.

"So why do you think she's here?" asked Blaise

"I know Piper and she just wouldn't abandon her team. She's running. From what who knows, but I do know she's running from something big.

"We'll talk to her about it soon." Blaise commented

GRYFFINDOR TABLE

"So um Piper was it, where have you been the past five years?" Holly Potter asked

"The U.S living with my Aunt. In a town called Angel Grove. And where is it you came from Miss Potter, my brother mentioned something about you when he came to visit but i honestly thought it was a joke." I told the girl

"At Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters in New York." she told me

My eyes went wide, if Holly Potter was a mutant it ment that Harry was also one.

"You're a mutant!" I exclaimed

"Is there a problem with that?" Holly asked while the rest of the table glared at me

"No it just means we're royally fucked." i told her standing up and walking away

TEACHERS TABLE

Faith Lehane watched from the teachers table as Piper Malfoy stalked away from her table, over to where her brother sat, wretched him out of his place and dragged him out of the hall.

"Hold that thought Minervs." i told her getting up and jogging over to where Holly and her crew were sitting.

"What was up with that guys?" I asked

"I have no idea, Holly told her she was a mutant, Piper probably put together that Harry's one to. Then we asked her if it was a problem and she goes "No it just means we're royally fucked." Then she walked away." Hermione told me

"I'm sure it's nothing guys." I told them uneasily

"You're doing that thing that Professor Logan used to do when he lied to us" Harry told me


	3. Fights and Other Fun THings

A/N; okay so here's chapter three. I know this story is confusing but I promise it'll be good. Okay well ENJOY!

PIPER'S POV

"What the bloody hell was that for? And why in Merlin's name are you here and not in Angel Grove?" Draco exclaimed fiercely

"We are so fucked it's not even funny. And as for why I'm not in Angel Grove well…." I trailed off hoping to avoid it

"Uh oh, I'm not gonna like this am I?" Draco asked

I opened my mouth but thankfully a six-tone beep interrupted us.

"Piper here." I said lifting my communicator to my mouth

"Hey please tell me you have something, we're getting antsy here." Tommy's voice answered back

"Ummm I kinda have something. I just need some kind of conformation, can you guys hold out for a few more days?" I asked them

"Two days missy and then we're coming after you." I heard Kim interrupt

"Two days is more than enough time Kimmy." I told her

"Alright may the power protect you? Home Base out." Tommy said

"Stay safe guys and may the power protect you." I told them

"Okay so what's going on?" Draco asked me his face serious

"Zedd's been quite for weeks, nothing, no monster, no attacks, no nothing. We started to think he was planning something huge so we took a trip to the moon place and everything was gone. We traced his biosigniture to Europe, where exactly we have no idea. We think he may have teamed up with Voldemort and now that I know the Potter twins are mutants, well we may have the brotherhood on our hands to." I told my brother

"Does he?" Draco started

"I'm pretty sure, which means we have to get you out of the house, cuz if Voldie knows, so does dad." I told him

"When the hell are we going to be able to get my stuff and where in the world will I stay? You can't just say okay we need to move you out of the house and expect it to just happen." Draco yelled

I grabbed onto my bothers shoulders and shook him.

"CHILL OUT!" I exclaimed "I promise you I'll figure everything out during 1st block. Now come on, it's about time to go to class. I have to go to see the headmaster and then I'll come join you in class." I told him

"Alright. I love you Piper, be careful." He told me

"I love ya to Dray. And it's not like anything bad is gonna happen to me, not while I'm hear." I told him

"That's what Harry says and look what happens." He told me then turned and walked away. I stared at his back, when did he start calling Harry Harry. Shaking my head I turned and walked up to the Headmasters office. I didn't want to take the time to figure out the password so I hit the small button on the side of the communicator that activated my teleportation. I landed in front of the professor's desk, which made him look up at me.

"You must tell me how you keep doing that Miss Malfoy." The old man told me

"In time, Professor I think we're going to have a very big problem, very soon." I told him

"And what is that Miss Malfoy?" he asked me skeptically

" You see professor, my father sent me to my aunts house in Angel Grove and I became the Green Dragon Power Ranger, unbeknown to my father. You see our Voldemort in a sense, is called Lord Zedd. And we think that he's teamed up with Voldemort and now I'm starting to think that he may be teaming up with the Brotherhood." I told him

"And what do you propose we do about it?" he asked me

"I'm going to try and lure out Zedd, then take it from there." I told him

At that moment Minerva came bursting in to the office.

"There are grey deformed men, over grown birds and some hideous creature attacking Faith's class on the Quidditch field.

"Putties, Tengas and a monster. Shit! Looks like I won't have to draw Zedd out, looks like he came to me." I told them

I hit the teleport button ad teleported onto the Quidditch field. The class seemed to be holding their own, Faith was taking on the monster and starting to get beat.

"HIT THE Z'S ON THEIR CHEST" I screamed out

They looked over at me and nodded, trying it out and seeing that it worked. The students taking on the Tengas were starting to falter.

"All right, Ninjette The Dragon" I yelled out calling on my ninja form. I jumped into the fray taking on some Tengas.

"Guys looks like Zedd's found me. I need back up." I yelled into my communicator.

""We're coming Piper hold on." I heard Adam yell concern laced in his voice.

My eyes darted over to where Faith was fighting the monster and she was faltering more and more. The guys would be here soon, but she needed help now. I focused my mind calling out for Draco

'_Dray I need you and the Potter twins to come out here. Putties, Tengas, and a Monster are attacking on the field. Faith's in trouble with the monster but I can't leave the students with the Tengas" I told him_

"_We're coming sis, go help Faith." He told me_

"_The others will be here soon." I told him_

"It's Morphin Time Green Ranger Power," I yelled feeling my ranger armor around me

I ran over to Faith and helped her take on the monster

"Oh now I've seen everything." She told me

""Dragon Staff" I yelled out, feeling the dark green staff materialize in my hands.

"No chance you can get another one of those things for me can ya?" she asked me

"Nah sorry, one per spandex covered kid, but here try this." I said pulling my blaster out of its holster and tossing it to her. I didn't notice that as I was tossing it to her I left my whole right side open, and the monster used it to its advantage. He brought his right arm down onto my right side sending me backwards in pain and causing me to demorph.

FAITH'S POV

The green ranger hit the ground next to me. I felt the weight of her gun in my hand and watched as her staff disappeared and her green amour dissolved from her. I looked around and noticed that the grey guys had disappeared and now Draco, Holly and Harry were fighting off the birds.

"Piper." Draco screamed out as his sister fell to the ground

"Draco stay where you are." I yelled at him

"_Isn't there more than one ranger" I thought_

The monster looked at me and charged. I flipped the gun and smacked him across the face with the end of it, but it didn't even flinch.

"Get back!" I heard a male voice behind me yell.

I turned and saw six other rangers running towards me. Five of them took on the monster while the black ranger kneeled at the green girls side.

"What happened?" he asked me

"The monster hit her." I told him

"Take her and your students inside just lay her down, we'll follow inside after." He told me

"Adam what the hells wrong with my sister?" I heard the girl's twin ask

"Wait at the front door Draco, we'll talk later." Adam told the boy

Draco nodded, which stunned me. Normally I have to tell the kid three times, but he listen to the black power ranger like it was his father telling him. I picked the girl up and motioned for the Potter twins to follow me to the infirmary. The rest of the kids had run inside once those grey things were gone. I laid her down on one of the beds while Poppy rushed over.

"Just leave her. The rangers are coming in." I told her

She looked at me with a sour look but then walked back into her office. 15 minutes later the rangers rushed in, demorphed and worried. The Asian boy in black knelt at her side, while the boy and blue ran a scanner over her.

"Well Billy what's wrong with her?" The boy asked

"She was hit hard enough to demorph. If she doesn't wake up in a few hours, then we need to be worried." Billy told us frowning

Adam grabbed onto Piper's hand a kissed, while the others settled into different chairs


	4. PLEASE HELP ME

Okay guys this is being posted to all my PR stories because well I need your help, I've started a preliminary list but I need some help. I want you guys to give me your ideas on power lore. About the colors and the people they pick. Their characteristics, you know like the blue ones pretty much always being smart things like that.


End file.
